virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvie Fang
Sylvie Fang (Japanese: シルビー・ファング) is an elite Virtuaroid pilot in the lore of the Cyber Troopers Virtual-On series. She is the leader of the Rose Sisters. Background Prior to the events of Operation Moongate, Sylvie served as the secretary of Difuse Alfred de Anbel IV while under the employ of the DN Corp. She was also involved in the Fei-Yen capture strategy in V.C.009a. It also seemed that there is some relation also to the mysterious phantom VR Jaguarandi after the events of Operation Moongate. By V.C.a3, she was a pilot in RNA's forces under the rank of Captain. Boarding the RVR-44/2000 Cypher-2000 "FairBianca", she leads a variable, three-man VR squadron consisting of herself, Flight Lieutenant Jennifer Poison in her RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte", and Flight Lieutenant Deborah Bite in her RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn". This squadron became feared as "The Three Sisters of the Rose". She had a physical relationship with Anbel, and indeed it seems to be a special feeling (possibly blind affection) she holds for Anbel. Although Anbel had suddenly disappeared in V.C.a0 during the events of Operation Moongate, he had been working under the surface and returned for the Ajim investigation in V.C.a3. Originally, the "Rose Sisters formation" was organized by Anbel for the purpose of investigating Ajim, but this fact was not reported to Sylvie, who acted as the flight leader, nor did he inform her that he had returned. More to be added Personality She is known to serve with a very loyal interest in performing her mission and shows slight irritation at those who are in the way. She has been known to be direct and to the point, calm and cool-headed, but does not show much emotion as to not lose sight of the encounter at hand. She can seem like a big sister at times and even implies some emotion in her words rather then her body language as she shows support to those who fight with her. Though she and her compatriots are affiliated with RNA, they follow orders directly from Anbel IV, with whom she has a secretive relationship with. She also has a dislike for Issy Hatter, referring to him as the "rude one". VRs piloted *RVR-44/2000 Cypher-2000 "FairBianca" *YZR-8004 Δ/R FB Myzr type R ΔIV "FairBianca" Gallery Cypher2000FairBiancaNew1.jpg|RVR-44/2000 Cypher-2000 "FairBianca" - VR mode Cypher2000FairBiancaNew3.jpg|RVR-44/2000 Cypher-2000 "FairBianca" - Leak Slasher mode (front) Cypher2000FairBiancaNew2.jpg|RVR-44/2000 Cypher-2000 "FairBianca" - Leak Slasher mode (rear) RoseSistersVRsFlight.jpg|The Rose Sisters' VRs in flight, with Sylvie Fang's "FairBianca" in the lead Quotes Counterpoint 009A No information yet MARZ *"I'm Sylvie Fang." *"And you're our guest." *"Watch your tongue." *"Can't trust us?" *"If they weren't sent by Lord Anber, I'd...We can take them!" *"Enough. I'll take out the rude one." *"Done? I'm back!" *"Enough. I'll take out the geek." *"Enough. Let's clear out. Deborah, Jennifer, let's go." *"Enough. Let's clear out. Deborah, Jennifer, let's go. We'll finish this later. Lord Anber was right. Here, take this. He entrusted us with it. I'm not sure how it works." *"We've been waiting." *"Well, I never!" *"The rude one is back!" *"Such a nasty tongue." *"It's been a while." *"Hmm..Well a lot has happened to us, too." *"Hmph! How weak!" *"Retreat!" Listings not complete Category:Human Characters Category:Pilots Category:RNA Category:Virtual-On universe